A hot scene between two unknown reading Fifty Shades of Grey!
by Annabeth7654
Summary: When a girl and a boy are alone in a cabin and the girl makes the boy read Fifty Shades of Grey out loud, things start to happen. M for lemons. This is my first fanfic so please review! :)


I sat down on the floor across from him and opened my book, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his glare. We sat in silence for a few minute and I could feel his impatience grow stronger and stronger. Finally he gave up.

"Fine, you win. I give up. What do you want from me? What can I do to make it better?" I fought the smirk that threatened to show on my face and surely make this situation even tenser. I looked at him while I pretended to consider my options. What would truly make me feel better, but also make him feel a little bit worse at the same time? I looked down at my book and suddenly I knew. Anticipation creeped it's way into my gut.

"You can read for me." I suggested with a shrug. His eyes narrowed and I wanted to laugh. The great Percy, read out loud for a girl? That must surely be a first for him. He saw the triumph in my eyes and sat up straighter against the rock wall in the narrow, deserted cave we had camped in for the night.

"That's fine by me. I've got an awesome voice that would put Morgan Freeman to shame anyway." he said. I grinned and scooted forward and handed him my book. I sat slightly back and smiled in anticipation as his eyes quickly scanned the page to find out what kind of literature we were talking about. His eyes landed high on the page, on what I assumed was the title of the book, and the sapphire blue color in them became darker as he glanced at me over the book. I raised my eyebrows patiently. A dark grin slowly spread across his face as he lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" I really wanted to do what I usually would, blush, make an excuse, but I just met his eyes evenly. "I thought you wanted to be the innocent kind of girl?" he asked teasingly. I shrugged. "Even innocent girls can have their dark urges." I answered. I saw him tense a little bit, but he cleared his throat. He took a breath but something seemed to change his mind. I bit my teeth together when I was that playful look on his eyes.

"You know, I had a babysitter once. She read books for me all the time, but she would always make me sit on her lap. I always rather enjoyed that." My stomach clenched as I saw where he was going with this. "I think it's only fair that you get the full experience, the way I got it." he said, acting all nonchalant, but I saw it in his eyes. He expected me to back out, and part of me wanted to. The shy and self-aware part of me wanted nothing then but to grab my book, throw it away and sit in shame in the darkest corner of the room. But there was a new part of me. A part that Percy had brought out. A secure and competitive part of me that would not only refuse to loose, but was alsodesperate to _win_. I wanted to rub that cocky grin of Percy's face. Therefore, I swallowed my fear and stood up. His eyes widened slightly in surprise but he quickly hid it underneath a smile. He straightened out his legs so that I could sit on his lower thighs, but I was still determined to win this little battle we had going. I gripped his knees and lifted them so that his legs were bent. I then sat down and straddled his hips, leaning back against his legs. His face didn't change, he still had that sarcastic, cocky look, but his eyes were darker than I had ever seen them.

"If it gives me the full experience, then how can I say no?" I wondered loudly, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. He grinned and returned his eyes to the book. I knew exactly where we were, and I had chosen the right place. He swallowed and started reading in a low, musical voice, that was indeed, very comfortable to listen to. At first it was only conversation, but then things started to heat up. I was very afraid that it was going to be awkward, but somehow it wasn't. It was strangely.. erotic, to hear those specific sentences come out of his lips. I studied him as he read, searching for changes in his carefully guarded position. His eyes became darker and darker. I can't say that I sat there, on top of him, without feeling anything. A hot pulsating feeling started coursing through my abdomen, centering in between my thighs. As things in the book really started to get intimate, he finally shut the book closed. I shifted slightly, and that's when I realized that his erection was actually pressing quite accurately against my entrance. I sighed as a feeling of intense pleasure washed over me and all of my blood seemed to center in that little spot that was being pressured by his erection. He groaned when I moved over him and his hands clenched into fists. It was so..so sensual to watch him like that, so obviously fighting to hide his arousal. I smiled.

"What? You didn't like my book?" I asked in feigned offense. A grin spread across his face and he opened his eyes and they locked with mine.

"No, your book was actually quite interesting. A little to rough, though, considering the circumstances." he said dryly and very obviously nodded his head against his erection and my sitting on top of it. I managed to laugh.

"You wanted me to sit on your lap." I reminded him as I leaned closer to him, making more friction occur between our hips. His hands suddenly started rubbing my knees, very slowly and excruciatingly. He started twirling circles with his fingertips up my thighs.

"I know, I'm known for tempting fate like that." he said, and his voice was no longer in that teasing and easy tone it usually was in. His voice was husky and uneven. It was kind of hard to concentrate on what he was saying as his fingers itched closer and closer to an area that I had always been told was forbidden.

"You do like crossing lines." I said. "Probably the adrenalin rush, isn't it?" I asked breathlessly. My body seemed to slip more and more out of my control, and I slowly started moving my hips against his erection. His eyes, now nearly black was filled with desire as he stared up at me. His lips were parted and his breath came out heavily.

"A part of it, I admit." he said hesitantly. "Though an even bigger part of it is that with danger there always seems to come a beautiful girl along." I would have blushed, but I was pretty much maxed out.

"I can imagine." I said and moaned when I felt his hips also start moving against mine. He grinned darkly as his hands landed on my hips and urged them to keep moving.

"I can't think of a reason why men wouldn't risk their lives for this, though." he said. I smiled and let my hands slowly trace the muscles that could be seen clearly even through his t-shirt. He groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes for a second. I loved the way he reacted to my touch, and I wanted to do it more, to give him more pleasure. I started letting my hands trace the lines between his hard six-pack.

"Oh, I could think of a few." I giggled and thought of my gay best friend at home. He stared at me and he bit his lips when I added a little bit more force in my movements. He laughed seductively.

"You have no idea." he said and with that we gave up on small talk. I started to seriously grind my hips into his pelvis and his hands found their way to my shirt, which he pulled up. Feeling his cooled finger on my feverish skin felt so good that I had to gasp. His erection hit me in all the right places and my mind seemed to go out of focus. I couldn't think straight. I just knew that I... I needed.. _something._ I grabbed his shirt and teared it of him. Seeing his tanned and muscled body was just a little too much. His finger moved up and up until they finally found my breasts. He found the clasp of my bra and quickly unhooked it. Through the haze of my mind I realized that he was about to see my breasts, which no guy ever had. But his fingers eliminated the worry as they slowly massaged my nipples. I bit my teeth together as I went for the zipper on his jeans. I quickly unzipped it and started dragging it down. He helped me get them off and I could see his manhood through the boxers it was wearing. I sat up on my knees as unzipped my shorts and dragged them and my panties down to my knees. If he looked at me now, he would see all of me, but I didn't mind, actually I kind of wanted him to. I sat down again and lifted my legs to remove my shorts and panties the rest of the way, giving him clear view to my parts. His hands found their way and before I knew it he was playing and massaging my clit. I moaned loudly and started moving to his hands. He slipped a finger into me and explored with it, rubbing along the walls of my vagina until he found my g-spot. I almost screamed as the tension in me build higher and higher. It felt like I would burst any second. He smiled and pulled his fingers out of me. I quickly sat up and started removing his boxers and when his manhood was out I didn't even hesitate. I grabbed it with my hands and started rubbing it. Percy moaned my name and started touching me again. And then I knew it was time. So I sat him down properly, positioned myself so that his erection was at my entrance and I pushed it in me. I gasped as he seemed to sink deeper and deeper into me, and muscles I didn't realize I had, started contracting around him. Percy moaned and grabbed my hips, helping me move up and down on him. But I wanted him in a certain way, so made my hips rub him in circular movements, making him grind against my g-spot inside me. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, all I could do was to move faster and faster and moan his name until I finally shattered into thousand pieces. My whole body pulsated and then Percy made one more thrust into me. He moaned out a a curse word and stilled. We breathed heavily and I sat forward and kissed his beautiful lips. His tongue tasted amazing and I was so happy, I hadn't thrown my book away.


End file.
